pathoflightningfandomcom-20200214-history
Limit Breaks in Path of Lightning
This is a list of the Limit Breaks that can be used in Path of Lightning. Satoshi's Limit Breaks Main Limit Breaks These are the Limit Breaks that Satoshi will normally obtain, through equipping certain weapons. Charge Slash This is Satoshi's starting Limit. Satoshi charges his equipped sword with lightning and attacks. It deals special lightning damage to one enemy. Eruption Obtained by equipping Greatsword. Lightning flares up from the ground and deals special lightning damage to all enemies. Mighty Guard Obtained by equipping Defender. Satoshi creates several barriers around himself and the rest of the party, halving any damage they take. Radiant Blade Obtained by equipping Ritoru. Satoshi creates several blades out of lightning and launches them at all enemies. It deals special lightning damage. Bitter End Obtained by equipping Raikiri. Satoshi charges his sword with lightning and unleashes a flurry of attacks at one enemy. It deals special lightning damage. Final Storm Obtained by equipping Raikiri Ultima. Satoshi unleashes his four souls, who attack in unison. The attack ends with a massive lightning bolt. It targets all enemies and deals special lightning damage. Other Limit Breaks Twin Cut Sonic Blade Twisted Hours Requiem Summoner of Swords Obtained automatically, after obtaining ALL of Satoshi's weapons. Satoshi summons every sword he's used, and flings them at all enemies. He then throws Raikiri. This attack, unlike most other of his Limit Breaks, is Physical and Piercing. Rena's Limit Breaks Ross' Limit Breaks Esper's Limit Breaks Esper obtains new Limit Breaks primarily alongside the story's progression. In fact, only the last two require special conditions beyond simply advancing normally in the game to unlock their use. Most of Esper's Limit Breaks focus on fast, accurate and powerful attacks, usually in waves of multiple hits in a single turn, while some others cripple the opponent with deteriorating status effects. All of his Limit Breaks match his two elemental affinities: Ice and Darkness. Ice Cleave This Limit Break deals ice damage to a single enemy with double the normal attack power with 100% accuracy. It is obtained as soon as Esper first joins the party. 5% of Esper's max MP is consumed upon its use. Frost Barrier This defensive Limit Break reduces all damage dealt to Esper by 50% while also reducing his evasion by 20%. It is obtained as soon as Esper first joins the party. 5% of Esper's max MP is consumed upon its use. Freezing Shockwave This Limit Break deals ice damage to all adjacent enemies, attacking each 2-3 times with a -25% penalty to normal attack power. This attack cannot miss. Esper learns this Limit Break after he rejoins the party for the first time. Using it consumes 8% of Esper's max MP. Suffocating Darkness The first Darkness-element Limit Break Esper obtains, it surrounds the field with darkness which reduces all enemies' accuracy by 40% and poisoning them for 3% of their max health until cured. This poison is resistant to curing via items; only magic can remove it. Esper obtains this Limit Break after he rejoins the party for the first time and has gained two levels. Using it consumes 11% of Esper's max MP. Death's Cold Embrace One of Esper's deadliest Limit Breaks, Death's Cold Embrace reduces Esper's accuracy to 40% just for his turn only and deals a standard melee attack. If it connects, the target is instantly killed. It does not work on bosses, and for creatures with Ice resistance, the damage dealt is reduced to their maximum HP divided by their resistance percentage. Esper gains this Limit Break once he has rejoined the party for a second time. It consumes 15% of his max MP when used. Crippling Shadow This Limit Break involves Esper sending shadowy tendrils to lash out at at a single target and any surrounding enemies. These tendrils reduce the foes' power and intelligence by 50% and evasive ability by 20%. It becomes available when Esper has rejoined the party a second time and he has since gained five levels. Using it consumes 13% of his max MP. Absolute Zero This special Limit Break is only available when Esper is wielding his main-hand ultimate weapon, Pelkkä Kylmä. When used, Esper targets a single non-boss enemy and instantly kills it with an enormous glacier erupting from the ground. The glacier then explodes to damage all adjacent enemies for twice his normal attack power. If the target is a boss, it simply takes damage equivalent to triple Esper's attack power with the Ice attribute. This attack cannot miss. Use of this attack consumes 20% of Esper's max MP. Summon: Azeph The last of Esper's Limit Breaks, this ability may only be used when Esper is wielding his off-hand ultimate weapon, Reaper's Kiss. It summons Esper's shadowy entity, Azeph, to join the field of battle with the rest of the party. This summon lasts for a number of turns equal to Esper's level divided by 10, rounded down. Using it consumes 25% of Esper's max MP. Ryo's Limit Breaks